The Last Stand/Lord General
The Lord General is the Imperial Guard hero in The Last Stand. This hero is a defensive specialist, capable of deploying different types of turrets and infantry squads to assist the team. The General was added to TLS with the release of Dawn of War II: Retribution, and he is only available in the Retribution and The Last Standalone versions of TLS. Base stats * Health: 100 (+2.0 regeneration) * Energy: 50 (+1.0 regeneration) * Armor: 18 (-y% damage mitigation) * Speed: x.0 Wargear Level 19 *Rocket Run: Grants the Lord General the ability to call in a devastating rocket pod run from a Valkyrie gunship capable of wiping out entire waves of enemies. Level 20 *Storm Troopers: Elite infantry equipped with hot shot lasguns. Grants the tactical withdrawal ability that allows the Lord General to retreat to a target position. While equipped, Storm Troopers grant the Lord General 25% reduced energy costs. Strategy Basics Though there are many possible strategies for playing as the lord general, one of the (presumably) most effective and common usage of him, is a ranged "tank". Example: Equip Guardsmen with Plasma Rifles (Requires lvl 18 to unlock), grab the "Take Aim" ability and also take the Heavy Bolter turret. Theoretically, the turret suppresses any infantry that would massacre your guardsmen, given a chance, the Plasma rifles enable your soldiers to properly damage enemy armor and "Take Aim" increases all of the damage . I personally recommend taking the Sergeant and Commissar to further increase the plasma rifle damage. Some will argue that Valkyrie rocket Run (lvl 19 unlock) is a better choice, but given this builds high energy consumption, it would be relatively impractical. Toasting Guard - (minimum level 5) This is a common build early on, since the Lord General lacks many of the items needed for more creative builds. All you need is a flamer and guardsmen who have the 'wargear package' ability, giving them the same weapon the Lord General has equipped. ''Note that this becomes sub-optimal later into the game when you start getting heavly armored units that receive next to no damage from flamers. Medium Range Superiority - (''minimum level 14) Not as common as the other builds and occasionally even frowned upon. This build works by taking the Bolter, Commissar and the Sergeant. This also works well when combined with Tarantula Missile Turret. The build is mostly optimal on the Bloodied Colosseum up to wave 14, in which you start getting waves that have too much armor, or simply overwhelm you. On the Anvil of Khorne however, Bolter is next to useless due to the heavily armored units coming onto the field much earlier, thus I'd suggest taking the Plasma Gun instead. Endless Rockets - (minimum level 20) By equipping the Deadly Sniper Rifle, Black Plate/Cadia Pattern Carapace Armor, Honorifica Imperialis, Medallion Crimson and Rocket Run, you have a very high burst damage build. You can take out dozens of infantry at once with Rocket Run and severely damage the tougher targets with the High Powered shot, making you a force to be reckoned with. With good energy regeneration (2.0 or 2.3 depending on your armor) and -25% to all energy costs, you can pop Rocket Run whenever it's off cooldown, and still have enough energy for the occasional High Powered Shots and Storm Trooper resummons. You do have to be mindful of your positioning however, since getting mobbed by several tougher units won't generally end well for you. Storm Troopers are expendable and cheap to replace, so they make a good distraction. And finally, be careful not to hit your teammates with Rocket Run (unless they're immune to knockback and can take it), since the knockback will throw them into more rockets, potentially killing them outright. Lord General